The Furious Five - Episode 1: The heart of the herd
by rohan.gardiner
Summary: The Furious Five is a guild of five heroes-to-be, this is one of their notable tales. On the beautiful rolling hills of Nagrand, the heroes are tasked with retrieving valuable hooves of the Talbuk, Bach'lor. A simple enough quest, but it goes awry when they are ambushed by mysterious mercenaries.


The Furious Five - Episode 1: The heart of the herd

Title image: .

The rolling hills of Nagrand sighed with life as Talbuk and Clefthoof grazed side-by-side in the afternoon sun. All about, the Halaani countryside seemed to swell and deflate as a beast draws breath, while the air sang with birds and cicadas.  
A particular Talbuk known as Batch'lor was enjoying the relative calm when the sky was ripped apart, a lightning bolt streaking overhead.  
The sudden event stirred the attention of the Talbuk herd behind Bach'lor, and they went back to grazing. The clouds burst and a deluge of rain poured to the ground. Another flash of lighting and something stirred in the Talbuk's peripherie. A splash of leather boot through a puddle, or the flash of gryphon's wing? Unbeknownst to him, he was being watched.  
From the trees above, a grey bird is perched. Its head bends upward and stretches, wings spread and become longer. Its beak shrinks into a nose, and it's a Druid that crouches on the branch. A surge of lightning in the sky, flickering again and again; the Druid's arm twitches behind him as he signals to hidden allies.  
Using the crashes of thunder to cover their tread, three stout Pandaren dart from the treeline, followed closely by a taller Human, cloaked in shadow.  
The Druid leaps down to join the group as they approach the mighty Talbuk, the leader Pandaren hoists a mighty shield off his back and aims a precise blow to the beast as he reaches it.  
Bach'lor's cry of fright is drowned by another crack of lightning and the torrential rain. A few more powerful strikes and it is no more. From the carcass, the party collects the precious hooves of hardened Ivory.  
"Let's get these back to Nessingwary. He'll be waiting." The Druid says, shrinking back to bird form. The group mounts their Drakes, but it's the Human that lags behind the inspect Bach'lor's corpse. The rain is washing blood down the grassy knoll, but it's the lightning that flashes suddenly, outlining a shadow on the ground. Only for a second.  
The Human is knocked to the ground with a heavy bang to the head, in a struggle to get back up, he's held down by cold, dead hands. A twisted, scarred face grins dwon at him, a bloodied axe raised high to deliver the final blow, when with a roar and a flash of talons the Undead is thrown off his feet to the sodden ground. A Pandaren Monk leaps from his Drake's back and blasts the Undead with channeled Chi energy. He's joined by a Warrior and a Hunter who take up arms and close in on the attacker.  
The Warrior shouts; "You threatened the herd! You're not ready for this, mate."  
But the Undead is not alone, swooping down from above on Wyverns come a Death Knight and a Paladin, each armed to the teeth with blades and plate.  
The Death Knight draws his sword and thrusts an opportune strike at the Warrior. He parries it to the side, the Pandaren Hunter's pet spider lunges at the enemy's throat, spilling blood. Meanwhile, Snorlax, the Monk and Jazmynn, the Hunter are ranging the Paladin. His bubbles are no match for their combined force and he stumbled back over his Undead ally. No one has noticed Rexorr, the Priest, silently channeling his energy at the Death Knight, driving him insane with wracking pain and shadows. Stanleywoo, the Warrior dodges another hit but it's the last to come as the Death Knight tumbles over, clutching at his head and with a final spasm, lies still.  
The Druid, Owl has joined the fight, returning to his allies only to find the Undead scrambling away to the safety of the treeline. He meets the searing power of the Moon, concentrated to a beam over his head. Now it's just the Paladin, fighting for his life against The Furious Five, a desperate bubble, a minor heal and he, too colapses in defeat onto the soaked grass. The eyelids flicker, and his breathing grows thin.  
Rexorr the Priest leans in close, "Why did you attack us?!" He demands.  
The Paladin doesn't answer, that mouth just curls into the slightest of petty smiles. His hand clenches, but then goes limp. The dying Horde carelessly drops a simple gold coin to the ground. Rexorr retrives it and holds it to the light. It's a heavy, bronzed metal, seemingly worth more than your average coin.  
"What is it?" Asks Jazmynn.  
The Priest looks closer, examining each side carefully before looking back to the Paladin.  
"What is 'Suzerain'?"  
The Horde just smiles, his eyes lose their sparkle, limbs go limp.  
Rexorr shakes him vigorously. "What is it?! TELL ME."  
"TELL ME WHY YOU ATTACKED US!"  
But the life has drained from this body, washing down the hill and pooling in the mud.


End file.
